


The Archival Beast

by grossferatu



Series: Quick shorts I wrote on my phone [1]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Blood, Body Horror, Hunters & Hunting, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:21:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26087860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grossferatu/pseuds/grossferatu
Summary: A short Bloodborne style confrontation between our poor archivist and a dear hunter.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard | Jonah Magnus/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Series: Quick shorts I wrote on my phone [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894048
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

_you don't get to--_

Jon growls, snaps his teeth like a dog, blunt human incisors clicking together, lower jaw jutting forward, lips curled back. 

_you don't get to hurt my family._

The hunter answers his growl, a noise that changes to whimpers as an eye, green and wet and dripping with spit appears between Jon's lips. Another opens on his left cheek, under the bone, and another, this one in the hollow of his throat. 

His body shakes, his shoulders hunching over as his bones shift, clothes tearing under changing muscle growth. More eyes fly open along his abdomen, under his arms, on his hands. They glitter green in the half light.

"You don't have a family," the hunter spits. "You have victims."

Jon growls again, and screams, a vile, primordial sound that does not let the hunter go.

Soft footsteps distract the hunter's attention off of the archival beast, dragging it over to a man in a dark suit carrying a book under one arm.

"Good boy," he says, addressing Jon. The archival beast vibrates with sudden delight, eyes rolling every which way. It is now twice the hunter's size. "It worked."

The eye in Jon's mouth is but one part of a long tongue, black and swirling with what looks like ink. 

The hunter uses what appears to be a distraction to ready a crossbow. The bolt hits true, in the center of the beast's torso. It screams, and turns the gaze of every single one of its eyes on the hunter. 

"Goodnight, detective," Elias says.

The hunter and beast both scream in unison.


	2. Chapter 2

The Beast’s attention focuses like a pinprick. When all its eyes turn to Elias, it forgets the hunter Basira, fading into the echoes below it. 

“You’re so good,” Elias coos, running his hands through its blood-slicked fur. Its eyes do not react like eyes ought when he touches them, contracting in pleasure like a cat pet behind the ears. “So good for me.”

The Beast sighs, breath loud and wet, and begins to shrink, until Jon is nude and soaked in blood like a newborn, his many extra eyes blinking shut. “Elias...” he says, and smiles. 

Elias is shorter than Jon, but he can pick him up as though he were a bride, as though he weighed nothing. He brings him back to their Archive, where he can rest, take in more blood, become a beast again.

The hunter Basira will come again, but she will fail, unless she finally joins them. 

Elias knows these things. He cannot tell the future, but he knows people. He knows how they will behave. And Basira is hungry, hungry like Jon always is.

He smooths Jon’s long hair away from his face. “Rest well,” he says. “I’ll feed you more tomorrow. 


End file.
